In the field of farm implements relating especially to tillage such as disks, cultivators, and the like, there is a continuing demand for increased lengths which presents problems when the implements are to be stored and transported over the road, across bridges and through opened gates. The problems are solved by sectionalizing the implements to present a main section and several wing sections all hingedly interconnected. The winged sections are foldable with respect to the main section through use of hydraulic piston and cylinder assemblies. Examples of implements coming within such general classification are disclosed in the following U.S. Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 3,250,333 3,669,195 3,814,191 3,321,028 3,692,121 3,828,860 3,460,631 3,693,724 3,844,358 3,473,302 3,941,194 3,568,777 3,783,951 3,948,327 3,650,096 3,797,580 4,023,623 3,650,333 3,799,272 ______________________________________
Among the above identified patents, the use simply of upstanding brackets rigid to the sections, separate from the hinges and pivotally interconnected by the piston-cylinder power units is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,650,096; 3,844,358 and 3,948,327.
The above listed patents also illustrate the alternate suggestion of coupling the hydraulic unit directly or indirectly with the hinge plates, straps or lugs which articulate the section, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,941,194; 3,948,327 and 4,023,623.
On the other hand, there are many prior illustrations of using various arrangements of link, levers, arms, bars and the like as a means of coupling the power units with the sections to be relatively folded thereby, as shown, for instance, by the following patents:
______________________________________ 3,568,777 3,797,580 3,828,860 3,692,121 3,799,272 3,948,327 3,783,951 3,814,191 4,023,623 ______________________________________
In order to permit the wing sections to float, thereby compensating for irregularities in the terrain, lost motion connections of various types have heretofore been suggested as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,797,580; 3,828,860 and 3,948,327.